Manufactures have long used various sorts of connections to assure a tight connection that can be undone if necessary, especially in the plumbing industry. Often two pipes are joined together permanently using piping dope or other forms of permanent adhesive that effectively form a plastic “weld.” These sorts of connections are quick and easy to make and do not require the exact tolerances that may be required for threaded connections. A disadvantage of this type of connection is that it is permanently welded in order to prevent fluid leaks. Thus, when there is a need to repair the plumbing the connecting pipes must be cut.
Alternatively, if the plumbing connection is a threaded connection then gaskets, doping materials or other nonpermanent fluid sealing agents may be employed to assist the threads in making a fluid tight joint. A threaded connection is easily undone to make a repair or to replace one or more plumbing components or fixtures. Threaded connections often use a top lip to hold one pipe against another pipe often with the help of a gasket. However, even when there are in no internal pressures, as in a drain line, it may be difficult to make a threaded connection that forms a fluid tight seal and maintains a fluid tight seal over time.
This is particularly the case if the plumbing is subjected to vibration, such as the drain from a sink drain, garbage disposal or dishwasher. In such cases the threaded connection may become loosened over time allowing leakage. Hence, plumbing connections in such situations are often over tightened in the attempt to make a tight seal. As it is not uncommon for drains such as sink drains and the like to be formed of plastics (such as PVC), over tightening may result in fractured or broken parts. Over tightened joints are also not easily disassembled or undone when needed. The following invention overcomes these problems by providing a threaded connector that is self-locking when the proper seal connection is made. The self-locking feature makes it difficult to over tighten a plumbing connection that needs to be fastened to a specific tightness and allows for ease of disassembly to undo the connection.